


Greg's rich tik-toker vampire dad

by mei (nurs3pink)



Category: Danny Gonzalez
Genre: "Who needs a sugar daddy when you have a sugar dad?", (my dad is rich), Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I blame my thoughts, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Video, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Talking To Dead People, TikTok, Vampires, Weird Plot, Weird Plot Shit, best family members, danny is vampire dad, following a character's life, it's weirder than what happens when greg tells dad his problems, jokefic, technically, too much effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei
Summary: Follow Greg in life as he deals with the problems of having a vampire dad.
Relationships: Greg/Serial killer boyfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The bully problem.

**Author's Note:**

> updates while i write chapters for my other story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's bully almost fucking dies.

Greg ran back home, almost losing a shoe. The bullies bullied him again, they joked about how his serial killer ex got into his house. They knew that was a sensitive topic to him. Tears rolled down his eyes as he opened the door and ran in, closing the door.

"Vampire dad! Oh! Vampire dad!"

He shouted up the stairs, hoping his dad will hear him. Well, he didn't even know if dad was upstairs, he just appeared out of nowhere—  
Vampire dad came out of the kitchen, seemingly alarmed by his son's calling. He brushed his pale grey hand against the wall and dragged his nails on it, making a screech-like noise.

"The kids at my school bullied me again! They made fun of how my serial killer ex‐"

"-broke into the house?"

Vampire dad questioned. Greg raised an eyebrow at this, how did he know? There were several instances in which he guessed what happened at wherever he was. Maybe it was his vampire powers? or maybe...

"Dad? Are you spying on me like you did in first grade?"

Dad looked up.

"Awh! You caught me!"

"Oh, vampire dad!" 

They both giggled. 

\---------------------------------

Next day..

Greg walked back home, he seemed alarmed by the news he heard at school today. Apparently, both his bully and principal went missing! Which is weird.. Whenever he told dad about something bad, something weird happened. Maybe he'd ask later when he got home.

"Vampire dad! Oh, vampire dad?!"

He called for his dad.

"Yes, my dearest son?"

Vampire dad just suddenly appeared by his side. Greg, surprised, screamed and after a bunch of dad's apologies Greg spoke again.

"Did you kidnap the bully at my school today?"

Vampire dad just looked behind him, Greg looked too. And there he was, his bully. He looked different though, something was... off.

Wait...

Oh.

"Dad, did you try to murder my eight year old classmate?"

"Aww, you caught me!"

"Oh, dad!"

They laughed, before Greg stopped. Vampire dad stopped too, ready to ask his son what was wrong.

"Wait, if you turned him into a vampire, does that mean he's immortal?"

"Oh.. fuck."

The bully smiled at their conversation, he readied his now non-existent vocal cords for a scream. (Vampire dad ripped them out while biting him, of course.)

"AAAAH!"

"WAAHH—"

> We'll be right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 391 words 2,194 characters


	2. Serial killer prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and his serial killer boyfriend get in a "small" fight at prom.

It was, finally, prom.

Greg and his boyfriend were dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes on them. They cherished the moment. The lights shined bright on them. It was like they were in a dream. 

Until his ex walked in.

"Oh no.."

Greg muttered, noticing his ex walking around. His boyfriend noticed, looking at the spot Greg's eyes were set on. Greg didn't notice his significant other's cheeks turn a bright red as he stared at the man walking towards them.

"Babe, my ex is here."

Greg looked worriedly at his boyfriend, seeing his ex starting to walk faster towards them. His boyfriend smirked, his bright baby blue eyes setting on Greg.

"Don't worry I got this babe."

Greg's boyfriend looked to the side, his lips meeting the ex's. Greg's ex's eyes widened before melting into the kiss with a content look in his face.

The serial killer boyfriend turned to Greg.

"Hey, what do you want?

"What?— Did you just kiss.. my ex?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Greg's eyes watered, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my God, you're the worst serial killer boyfriend ever."

His ex eyed him. Everyone stared at him. The room went silent.

"Well—"

Serial killer boyfriend paused.

"Well.. well.."

He tried to think of a good comeback. His expression spontaneously brightened as something finally came to mind.

"Well, your serial killer ex doesn't serial killer think so!"

Greg's ex nodded.

"He's right."

Greg gasped, he held his hand over his chest as to make it more dramatic. His surprised face quickly turned into anger. He was enraged.

"Okay! Well! I'm serial killer breaking up with you!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to gasp.

"What?! You think you're gonna serial killer break up with me? Well, you can't. Cause I'm serial killer breaking up with YOU!"

Greg just stared. Tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes turned bright red as he started laughing maniacally. Everyone got quiet.

"Hahah.. Ha.. Just you wait till my vampire dad hears about this."

Vampire dad, summoned by his name, appeared in between the serial killer and Greg's ex. Both of them not noticing him yet.

"Damn right."

That's when everyone jumped.

"AAAAAAHHH!—"

> We'll be right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 373 words 2,133 characters


End file.
